Musings on a freind in love
by Crazycally
Summary: When there are no clouds Shikamaru watches people, in this case his team mates. He reflects to Chouji's obvious devotion and Ino's apparent obliviousness. InoxChouji ShikamaruxTemari


A/N The idea of having Shikamaru's thoughts on Chouji's love for Ino has been floating around my head for awhile but only when the setting occurred to me did I think about actually writing it. In the end I decided to add Temari because even if the Shikamaru Temari romance near is pretty minimal I felt it would still add to it especially juxtaposed with Chouji and Ino, who are a pair so tragically neglected in the fan fiction world that it motivated me to write my own stories of them. I did proof read but I'm dyslexic so even with spell checker my spellings far from ideal so I apologise for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Alas it was not to be, ownership of Naruto is not my fate.

Musings on a friend in Love

Shikamaru was lying on the lawn of a public park in the hidden leaf village, considering the relative merits of taking a nap (on one hand he might oversleep and miss afternoon training and get shouted at, on the other hand a nap is a nap...). He was startled out of his musings by a familiar and highly annoying voice. He managed to suppress a smile before he flopped on his and returned the greeting with a lazy drawl "What do you want Temari?", when she enquired he was up to he replied, "Cloud watching, if you really insist on knowing".

"With this sky not likely!" damn she had seen through that one, it was what he would have been doing had the clouds not deserted him, leaving nothing but a displeasingly empty expanse of blue.

"Fine, troublesome women, I'm people watching, people are like clouds they come and go, change their shape or disappear entirely"

"That's deep for a lazy boy", he smirked up at her, she was more impressed than she wanted to admit but just like she saw though him, he could see though her. He rolled up to his elbow facing away from her peering at the road from under a bush. Without turning around he pated the ground, inviting her to join him. After a moment's hesitation she did, her body at right angles to his so she too could see the road.

"This peering from under a bush business is pretty creepy" she grumbled.

"Shut up and enjoy the shade" he muttered back, distracted by how their arms were touching, he wanted to move and escape the troublesome tingling but he couldn't quite bring himself to break the contact. They lay in silence for a few minutes enjoying the warm gentle breeze that shook the leaves by their head. Shikamaru couldn't help but enjoy her proximity while for once she wasn't nagging him about his lazy ways.

The stillness was broken a different and even more annoying girl's voice, shrieking "Take that back billboard brow!" Shikamaru gowned, Ino and Sakura, that was a loud combination. When Temari spotted Chouji follow a little behind the girls laden with shopping bags her grunt of surprise wasn't ladylike in the least.

Shikamaru causally wondered whether Chouji had been forced to carry the bags or whether he had volunteered, Shikamaru suspected the latter. With her eyes safely turned the other way Chouji allowed his face to express his inner emotions. There was longing certainly and a gentle adoration, in his eyes. But hope was conspicuously absent in those small sad eyes. Shikamaru winced, he could never get used to the pain in the ungraded expression of his best friend, that pain was always there hidden away behind his usual cheerful docile expression.

Ino had broken his heart, not that Chouji would ever actually tell her; it would only unsettle her and damage their friendship or so Chouji claimed when Shikamaru tied to persuade him to confess, if friendship was all he was ever going to get he'd accept it gladly. Chouji didn't expect her to even consider him as potential relationship material; he knew her type and knew he defiantly didn't fit that category. Shikamaru let out a frustrated sigh, glancing at the lady herself who was babbling to Sakura about how hot the shop assistant had been. Amazing timing Ino, Shikamaru thought sarcastically.

Once again Shikamaru tried to comprehend what he Chouji saw in her, sure she was a beautiful, an absolute blond bombshell (not unlike a certain troublesome women lying next to him...) but what Chouji felt was too strong and to durable to be explained purely by physical attraction. Besides in their adventures as teammates there had been situations when even Ino didn't look good. No Chouji was undeniably drawn to her personality (something that even on a good day Shikamaru had difficulty understanding, that woman was just so loud...) but then again she was everything Chouji wasn't: Loud, confident, beautiful and energetic (not to mention slim, Shikamaru mentally added, they were both on a diet but hers consisted of salad and his of crisps). She made sure she got what she wanted and he let everyone having things their way. He always went out of his way to make her life easier but in subtle ways she probably didn't even notice (she came back from getting wood and her tent was already set up or the washing up was already done), Shikamaru really hoped she wasn't as oblivious as she acted. Was there hope, realistically speaking that she would ever return the affections of her friend, teammate and currently packhorse? Would she ever even notice? Shikamaru didn't know.

The party reached the door to the flower shop where Ino lived; she said a chirpy goodbye Sakura before unlocking the door and proceeding to unload the heavily laden Chouji, taking one bag at a time and throwing it into the house, to be carried up stairs latter. Temari leant over and whispered:

"That looks like one hell of a shopping spree, a little over budget for a chunin, like you. I wonder how much she'll have to return to tomorrow when she releases just how much she's spent" Shikamaru was always amazed at how Temari could work casual putdowns directed at him into casual conversation, she loved pointing out he was still a chunin and she wasn't. Someone obviously never got over their defeat in their first chunin exams...

Suddenly he was startled back to reality, did Ino really just do that? She had thanked Chouji for carrying all those bags and he had rather bashful said it was nothing when she lend forward and kissed his cheek! This of course totally stunned Chouji who just gapped at her.

"Well see you at training and thanks again for everything. Hmm should I return the pink skirt, the blue skirt or the white one with the flowers..." still talking aloud she went in and shut the door on her still frozen teammate, clearly not appreciating the significance of what she had just done.

"Well, it seems you not the only oblivious one", Shikamaru gave Temari a pointed look "And what the hell does that mean troublesome women?"

A/N I would appreciate reviews; constructive criticism, words encouragement etc would be nice. I'm pretty sure I could handle the odd flame, they would be used to toast marshmallow to the optimum level of burnt (I like setting them on fire so the inside is perfectly melted...yum marshmallows*drifting off in to food fantasy land*...)


End file.
